After the Rain
by AzTec999
Summary: The Winter War is over. They had won the battle against Aizen and his Arrancars. But it had left them wounds and scars that made them open and vulnerable. Especially for Toshiro Hitsugaya. But what happens when the least person he expects comes in and tries to see and understand his true very nature? Will he let her or push her away just like the others?
1. Chapter 1

_**After The Rain**_

_**Summary: **_The Winter War is over. They had won the battle against Aizen and his Arrancars. But it had left them wounds and scars that made them open and vulnerable. Especially for Toshiro Hitsugaya. But what happens when the least person he expects comes in and tries to see and understand his true very nature? Will he let her or push her away just like the others?

_**Characters:**_ T. Hitsugaya & I. Nanao

_**Genre:**_ Friendship/Romance

_**Rated: **_T

_**(A/N: Hey every body! This is my third story. I know the pairing is a total crack and weird, but I wanted to try something new and came up with this idea. Don't worry I'm still a Hisumatsu fan and I am starting to form a story about them. But its coming soon, so just wait. Okay, enough of my nonsense speech. On with the story! Enjoy! Constructive criticisms are appreciated!)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. That's why I'm doing this fanfic.

_**Chapter 1**_

RANGIKU was kneeling and looking softly at Gin's graveyard. Until the very end he still chose his own fate even if it meant death for him as the consequences. And it left her vulnerable, open, and broken. Because even if he'd deceive and betray her, she still _love him with all her heart.. _She wept and cried out for him when he died in her arms. She bared out her very soul to him and let her true emotions took over that day not even caring if that damn bastard Aizen was laughing and looking at her mocking contempt and pity. But that was _over now. _Now, it was the time to move on and meet the demands of reality in her life. She is still a fukutaicho in Soul Society. She must do her own work now even though she hates—no loathes—paperwork. She is doing this for her captain. Yes, her captain who was much in worst shape than hers. Even though Hinamori was alive and still recuperating in the 4th division barracks, it didn't help his captain to feel any better. The way he pushed himself to death by training furiously all alone in a secluded cave, and the way he did _his and her_ paperwork passively without reprimanding even if she came in late left her feeling worried and sorry for her captain. He wouldn't let anybody talk to him about it. Including her. He remained dense and quiet. And she could do nothing but stare helplessly at their situations. She sighed. _"If only someone could break into his icy shell of his". _She thought sadly.

NANAO stared at Rangiku closely. She could tell that she was still hurt and grieving over Gin's death. But she could also sensed that there were other matters that were bugging her because she seems to be lost in her thoughts. She touched her shoulder gently.

"Rangiku, is everything all right?" Nanao asked softly.

She searched her face imploringly.

"Yeah." She answered quietly before her demeanor changed and backs to her usual cheerful self. "Let's go. I want to try some sushi in the new restaurant that they were talking about." Rangiku said excitedly.

Nanao rolled her eyes.

"You're hungry again? But didn't we just ate lunch before we went to this place?" Nanao pointed out.

"I know. But I'm starving again! So let's go!"

And before Nanao could protest, Rangiku already grabbed her arm and flash stepped away from the cemetery.

Nanao knew that Rangiku's facade was to cover up her thoughts about something or _someone _more than Gin. She would try to ask her what or who it is. But in the right time when she is ready.

_**(A/N: okay, so how was it? Now don't be confused if the main characters didn't meet suddenly at chapter 1. I want the story to be more realistic so I want to reveal other characters' perspectives.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: okay welcome to the second chapter! I hope you'll be patient enough to read this story. That's all I can say for now. I don't want to spoil my upcoming twists in the upcoming chapters. So read and review please! Enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own bleach (words dripping with sarcasm) XD**_

_**Chapter 2**_

THE NEXT DAY, Nanao decided to visit her captain at the 4th division barracks. Although he is recovering fast and look quite well already, Unohana still didn't permit him to be discharge because of some minor gashes and injuries led by Aizen's zanpakuto on his body. Nanao reached the corridors and greeted the staff politely before she reached the room where her captain was in. she reached for the doorknob and almost turned it in when she heard two voices conversing inside. She stood still, her hand was stilled on the doorknob tightly. It was her captain's voice and Isane's

"Ne, Isane-san you really look cute even when you glared and pout at me like that." Shunsui said playfully.

"Shunsui, do stay still, I can't get your temperature." Isane said in exasperation. But there was an amused tone in her voice.

"Nuh-uh. You have to get me first." Shunsui said laughingly.

And soon the room was filled with laughter and cute remarks.

Nanao's brows furrowed. Since when did Isane started calling her captain by his first name? And since when did her captain started to feel _comfortable _around her? Nanao and Shunsui _never had engage _in any intimate camaraderie before. Sure, he captain had tease her a lot and gave her flatteries but that's it he never reached beyond being a playful captain to hers. _If only..._ She shook her head away from those disturbing thoughts. She won't waste her time mulling over her feelings for her captain and vice-versa. She took a deep breath and turned in the doorknob. What met her eyes made her momentarily surprised and then raised her eyebrow. Shunsui was lying on the floor and Isane was on top of him trying to stick to him the thermometer. But her other hand was on his chest and Shunsui's right hand was her waist.That was a rather compromising position she witnessed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nanak asked them, still arching an eyebrow.

"Eh? Nanchang Was all Shunting could say, as if waking up from a trance.

Isane recovered fast and sprung away from Shunsui in less than a second. Her face was beet red that it could rivaled Renji's hair.

"Uh, nothing. I was just getting Kyoraku-taicho's temperature." Isane explained rather hastily.

"_Kyoraku-taicho huh?" _Nanao thought dryly. "On the floor?" She asked, still skeptical.

Shunsui then recovered and back to his playful and relaxed self.

"Naw, Nanao-chan don't give us that look. We weren't doing anything improper right Isane-san?" He smiled innocently at Isane, who blushed furiously. And to Nanao who just glared at him.

"And what are doing here anyway? In my lovely Nanao-chan really misses me and couldn't take a day without—"

SMACK!

Before Shunsui could finish his sentence he was hit on his head by a paper fan, courtesy of Nanao of course.

"Ow, Nanao-chan you don't have to do that. That's so mean of you." He feigned a hurt feeling.

"Good. Then deal with it." Nanao still glared at him.

But Isane looked worriedly at Shunsui.

"Are you sure he's not hurt? He looks as if in pain." Isane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry he'll live" Nanao answered, not looking at her. "and I guess you're pretty all right. I should be going then." Nanao added dryly.

"You're leaving Nanao-chan? But you just got here." Shunsui protested.

"I don't want to waste my time listening to your nonsense talk. I have more important things to do, such as paperwork." Nanao retorted. Then she marched outside without waiting for his reply.

Shunsui just wondered what's wrong with Nanao today. She seemed to be peevish than usual.

"Eh? I wondered what's wrong with Nanao-chan today?" Shunsui asked in puzzlement.

Isane wondered about it too. She sensed Nanao's annoyance extended beyond the captain's teasing. And she felt a wave of unease, unsure of what it is.

_**(A/N: okay, done with chapter 2! let me know your thoughts.) ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: okay chapter 3 is on! Now don't be confused and impatient if the main characters here don't meet yet. It will happen. But I wanted to be more natural and realistic. So this story involves more than one person's other perspectives. So please bear with me okay? Please read and review. Constructive criticisms are appreciated.)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. If I would, I will make an episode where Lisa and Nanao meet again after the war. Period.

_**Chapter 3**_

Later that afternoon, Rangiku was _miraculously_ doing her paperwork today. She seemed to be serious and intent on reading and sorting out the files that she didn't noticed the time. Toshiro was a little bit surprised and puzzled by his lieutenant's sudden change of behavior from being a lazy and carefree subordinate to a responsible and hardworking one. But he was in no mood to make any snide remarks or questions. He just let her be. The only exchange they had was a formal greeting of "good morning" before they had gone back to work. Eerie silence filled the whole room while they work. He was rather thankful to Matsumoto that she didn't chatter her way around or make another incessant conversation about trivial things. She guessed that he was in no mood for a little chat. Matsumoto was trying so hard to cooperate with his current state of mood. _But he wanted to be alone. _He appreciated Matsumoto's docile acquiescence, but he really just can't interact casually with anyone right now. Maybe he should just get Matsumoto some day off tomorrow or dismissed her early. Besides she might like the idea.

"Matsumoto, you can leave now. Just take the rest of your paperwork here on my desk and I will do them. And take a day off tomorrow." Toshiro said casually, still doing his paperwork and not glancing up at her.

Rangiku on the other hand, was quite surprised with her captain's orders. Given in a normal situation, she would have been glad and give her captain one of her famous death hugs. But not today. She knew the reason behind it. Maybe this was the right timing to bring up the subject and try to talk to him about it.

"But taicho, it's still early today and I don't mind doing all the paperwork. And I don't feel like taking a day off tomorrow." Rangiku pouted.

Now that statement made Toshiro glanced up at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you Matsumoto. Just what are you up to?" Toshiro asked bluntly.

Rangiku, taking her captain's seriousness and frankness, decided it's time for her to be serious and direct also.

"Taicho, you don't have to carry the burden all alone." Rangiku said quietly.

Toshiro stiffened. He didn't like what Matsumoto was heading on.

"Matsumoto." He warned.

But Rangiku ignored him and rambled on.

"Please taicho, we are here your friends Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Unohana-taicho and the others. Please don't shut us out." Rangiku's voice almost pleaded.

Toshiro almost break his resolve. But he didn't let it. He continued to ignore her.

"Don't start Matsumoto. Leave early and take a day off tomorrow." He said firmly.

"But taicho―"

"Matsumoto, just leave!" he snapped.

Rangiku didn't speak a word for a moment. She just stared at him. She might've pushed a little harder but she knows her limitations. She knew that she already crossed the line. And by the stiff and bland look on his face, she knew her attempts to make him try to open up at her would be futile. She finally gave up. She bowed politely and exits the room, closing the door softly behind her. She wondered sadly of who is the person who will break the walls he erected for himself. _"If only someone could….." _ She thought a little sadly.

TOSHIRO stared blankly at the closed door. Maybe he was a bit harsh to Matsumoto. After all, she was just trying to help him as a friend. Besides her situation was far much _worse than him. _Having lost Gin, her one true love, she was really trying to be stronger and triedmoved on. But he couldn't help it. Every time he remembered the scene where Hinamori's body gets stabbed by _his own zanpakuto, _he couldn't help but to blame himself. Maybe if he wasn't dumb enough to let get stabbed by Aizen's zanpakuto and fell to its illusions, he wouldn't be that stupid and bored his sword into hers. Maybe if he was stronger enough, he could've protected her. Maybe… He clenched his fists and slammed it against his desk in frustration and anger. He tried to count one to fifty as if to distract his head away from those nagging thoughts. His mind began drifting away when Hinamori's voice rung in his head hollowly. _"Shiro-chan… Why?" _It was the last question that escaped her lips when he thrust his sword into hers. Toshiro just squeezed his eyes shut and began to count harder. But he finally realized that it wasn't working so he gave up and collapsed in his chair, exhausted from his pent-up emotions.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto." He muttered. Then he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for a good feeling to come.

_**(A/N: so how was it?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

NANAO TRUDGED SILENTLY under the big trees around the Seiretei. Dusk was beginning to show out the sky. A small line of shadow was beginning to form at her figure as she walked. She was still _seething and simmering_ from what she had witnessed earlier in her captain's room. _"Since when they had become so close like that?" _she thought irritably to herself. She swore that she could read the passion in their eyes, sparks flying between them. Nanao never saw that kind of emotion like that from her captain. Until now. It is like he _is in lo—_she stopped abruptly and shook her head adamantly from that absurd thought. She didn't like what assumptions her mind was going to. _It can't be_. They've just met and talked normally a few weeks ago. And no offense, but Isane was far from her captain's type. She was too tall, shy, awkward, and gangly—_"And you're not her type either. You're an uptight, boorish lieutenant who looks like a schoolteacher." _Her mind taunted. _"Shut up!" _she snapped back at her mind. Her bickering at her mind was cut short when she saw a lone figure sitting on a nearby bench under a cherry blossom tree. As she came closer, she figured out that it was Rangiku. There was a pensive look on her face. Maybe she was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice her approaching figure. She was finally there and speaks up.

"A penny for your thoughts Rangiku?" Nanao asked mildly.

There was a surprised look that crossed over at Rangiku's face when she heard Nanao's voice. But recovering fast, she greeted her cheerily.

"Oh hi Nanao!" Rangiku smiled at her but there was downcast look at her eyes.

Nanao noticed it. She sat beside her and looks at her gently.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Nanao asked softly.

Rangiku realized that there was no sense in keeping up with her façade. She finally crumbled and gave in.

"It's about my taicho." Rangiku replied quietly.

"What about him?" Nanao prompted.

"Well, you see, everybody knows that he accidentally stabbed Hinamori during the battle, because he thought that it was Aizen right?" She said.

Nanao nodded, urging her silently to continue. Then Rangiku went on.

"The problem is he keeps blaming himself for what happened. Even if it is not. We all know that he was one of the victims of Aizen's zanpaktuo of manipulation because he was stabbed by it just like the other captains. But he has this ridiculous idea that _it was his entire fault for causing Hinamori pain_. He just kept the entire burden to himself and wouldn't let anyone near him—lest of all—_us, his friends_." Rangiku said with a hint of worry and frustration in her voice.

Nanao look at Rangiku. She never had seen her friend like this so worked up before. She was really amazed at Rangiku's concern for her captain.

"Look Rangiku, why don't you try again talking to him by finding the right time? Surely he wouldn't be dense and insensitive enough to shut you out again." Nanao suggested.

"But Nanao you don't understand. I know my captain completely. If he doesn't want to talk about it, he won't. Ever. He can be stubborn as hell. He keeps everything to himself that it slowly destroys him. He changes completely." Rangiku laments.

"War changes people Rangiku." Nanao tried to reason for Captain Hitsugaya's behavior.

"But not if someone could help him." Rangiku countered.

Nanao's brows furrowed. Just what Rangiku was pointing at? She didn't like what she was feeling; she had an intuition that it might involve her.

"Surely you could do that even if not asking for someone's help. You are the other closest person to him besides Hinamori. I am very sure that he would listen to your insights and opinions." Nanao pointed out.

Rangiku just shook her head.

"Like I said before, he wouldn't. My communication tactics just wouldn't work on him anymore. And besides how could I persuade him to move on when I myself couldn't?" Rangiku said quietly.

Nanao's gaze softened at her.

"Rangiku….." Nanao said gently.

Rangiku responded with a determined look on her face.

"He needs someone who is level-headed, rational, frank, and defiant. Someone who can knock some sense into his head and bite his own nail. And that someone is _**you**__." _Rangiku emphasized the last word.

Nanao nearly choke on her spit. She stared disbelievingly at Rangiku.

"What? Why me of all people?" Nanao exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why not?" Rangiku shot back.

"Because we _barely know and speak _with each other!" Nanao just shook her head at the absurdity of the idea.

"Exactly. I've been thinking this through and the thought of you talking to him just hit me. And I thought to myself, why not? You're one of the most sensible people that I've met. And the fact that he barely knows you might surprise him if you just talk to him one day." Rangiku explained.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Nanao crossed her arms.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy. So I'm just begging you to talk to him. Please help him?" Rangiku pleaded.

Nanao's jaw dropped. Now, it was out of Rangiku's character to beg someone for help. It just means that she's really serious and wanted to help her captain even if it means begging for her help. She sighed. Well, what could she do anyway? She couldn't stand it seeing her friend looking like that. And she was curious to know Captain Hitsugaya's state. Is he really that worst that Rangiku asked for her help? Of all people?

"Okay, I would try—"

Nanao didn't finish her statement when Rangiku suddenly embraced her.

"Oh, thank you so much Nanao! I knew you have a heart and wouldn't let me worry alone." Rangiku smiled warmly.

Nanao tried to free herself from her hug. She speaks again.

"You didn't let me finish what I said. As I was saying, _I would try to talk to him_. But don't get your hopes up if he doesn't talk to me." Nanao reminded her seriously.

Rangiku only nodded in response still smiling broadly.

"Why didn't you ask instead for Unohana-taicho's help? She's really good at these kinds of problems." Nanao still suggested.

"Unohana-taicho has her own problems. And she's really been busy these days at checking at other shinigamis who were still recuperating at their barracks. Besides, I don't want to bother her with these kinds of problems; I'm still kind of private about this. And I know I could trust you at this." Rangiku smiled genuinely at her.

Nanao smiled back. She was glad that Rangiku was gaining back her cheerfulness. But she had an odd feeling that it wouldn't be easy enough to talk to Captain Hitsugaya.


End file.
